Sadness
by XxfallingdeeperXx
Summary: When you realize everything is falling apart, somewhere, someone will always be there to pick you up. Post-ep for Wrath.


Sadness

Disclaimer: As much as I love SVU, I'll admit its not mine! I'm watching More than Partners Marathon! Eeeeh!

I watched Wrath and I thought it was so annoying that Olivia was sad, and when Elliot knocked on the door, and she didn't answer. I got so pissed at her! So this is a post ep on what the frick should have happened! Cause I think Olivia was acting so Emo about it! And I know I'm so great because Kathy left him in this story already!

Two. Three shots into Webber. He fell dead. Olivia didn't even notice when all the squad surrounded her. She felt the warmth of Elliot's hands on her, whispering close to her ear. "Olivia. Its ok. Its okay." He pulled the gun out of her hands and passed it to another cop. "I need to be in court..." was all she could slip out. "I'll take you." he whispered to her. Suddenly, she was angry and she slipped out of his hand lightly on her hip. "You leave me the hell alone." She could feel his heated stare on her as she walked away with trembling hands.

Two. Three knocks on her door. She didn't know how or when she ended up in her apartment. She only heard the thunder and lightning outside her apartment and the rain pattering against the window. She then heard knocks from her door, and she knew who it was. Olivia ignored it. Then her phone rang and she still ignored it. More knocks. She still looked blankly at the wall. Then, she heard his voice.

"Liv, open up. Please." Her eyes widened at his soft whisper and his manner. "Just open up. I don't want you to be sad anymore." Her brow furrowed at his statement. Standing up though her mind was screaming at her not to, she shuffled to the door and opened it. He didn't look angry. He didn't look upset with her. He looked sad...for her. And he looked sweet and calm. "Are you gonna let me in?" She didn't speak, but let him in willingly. "Liv, I'm tired of fighting. I put that protective detail on you...because I was afraid you would get hurt."

She shook her head. "Elliot, I could have taken care of myself. You know that, and I know that." He shook his head. "Liv, the man was crazy from jail. He stalked you for a purpose. What if he hurt you! What if he shot you? Worse, what if he raped you! That kills me when I think about that. I don't want that." He raised his voice and then he was moving closer to her. She turned to him, looking straight into his eyes. "...I'm a big girl, Elliot. You don't need to treat me like a child." He narrowed his eyes. "I'm not treating you like a child. I'm treating you like my partner. I'm supposed to be protecting you!" She glared at him.

"Partners don't stab the other in the back! They tell eachother things! They don't do things behind his back. You put a tail on me El, and frankly, I didn't need to be stalked any more than Webber was stalking me! Why can't you get it through your thick head I'm not 3 years old anymore!" She was yelling inches away from his face. Finally his right eye twitched, they widened, and before she knew it, he pulled his face to hers for a soul searing kiss. Her eyes almost bugged out of her sockets, but soon she settled into it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, landing one palm to rest on the back of his head. After running his tongue along her bottom lip, he pulled back. "I'm sorry, Liv, I know. Kathy just left me and I-" He backed up a few steps. "I'm not done with you." she whispered seductively as she pulled his tie towards her.

She crashed her lips against his again and smoothed her hands over his chest. She let go for air as his hands gripped her hips. "I want to make your sadness go away, Liv. Let me." She only nodded as his lips traveled down to her neck and she held him closer. She was going to let him take away the pain and the fear with his love tonight, and forever.

**Aww...I know its a little late. Who loved the More Than Partners Marathon? Absolutely in love with it! I loved Wrath and Fault obviously, but I started crying when Olivia said she wanted a new partner. But anyway, I was pissed at her in Wrath, because she didn't accept Elliot's apology. Or whatever he was going to give her if she had let him in. :) Review my beautiful readers!**

**Hugs and Thunder,**

**Babybel**


End file.
